


What's all the Comm-ocean?

by Mitsukkii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little!Lance, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, cg!hunk, cg!lance, cg!shiro, dreamworks u cowards, little!Keith, why wasnt there a beach episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsukkii/pseuds/Mitsukkii
Summary: Keith is still having a rough time adulting, so the Paladins decide to take a little time off until he gets his bearings. What better place to go than the beach?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sure its gonna be a whale of a time

The wind blew as a breeze graced the hot beach, bright blue waves crashing into the sandy white shore. Wiggling his toes into the cool sand, Keith stood still as his current caregiver bustled around in the beach bag.

“I never been swimmin a'fore." The little chattered nervously, chewing his fingers as Hunk lathered his arms with sunscreen. A gentle hand went to remove the wet fingers, ignoring the whine of protest from the toddler as he continued the task of putting lotion on the wriggling little.  
“Is that so?” Hunk said distractedly, surveying to assure every inch of pale skin had been covered. Satisfied, he dumped a bucket hat on the baby, giving his hair a ruffle. “Well I'm sure you'll do plenty of swimming today!” he cheered, smiling reassuringly, making sure Keith was ready to go before going to help Coran set up the beach umbrella a short distance away. 

Wringing his hands together, Keith jogged to catch up with the Samoan man. Giving a quick tug to Hunk’s pocket, the man spun around. “Hey buddy! Did I forget something?” Hunk asked, head tilting inquisitively. Whining with frustration, the baby gave another tug to the pocket in question, frowning at the immediate lack of response. Bubba would have fixed this already, but he was busy helping Allura finish unpacking the minivan. 

“Are you looking for your pacifier?” Hunk guessed, eyebrows knitted in questioning. Finally! Nodding quickly, Keith gave an impatient bounce, the adults were slacking today! Patting his swimsuit pockets, Hunk shook his head in apology. “Sorry little dude, I don’t have one on me, but I know for a fact Lance does.” He gestured to where the Latino was attempting to blow up an inflatable raft, face red with effort. 

When Keith didn't bound off immediately, Hunk pursed his lips in thought. Judging the clingy behavior and rapidly declining vocabulary, Keith was getting a little too small to be watched from a distance. On a good day, he had a headspace of two or three, but today, it seemed he was dipping towards one. Uncomfortable at the thought of leaving such a tiny Keith alone, he took charge.

“Why don't’ we go visit him? “ Hunk cheered. Lightly grabbing his hand he trudged over to Lance, sand invading his flip flops as they walked. He was sure to walk slower Keith could keep up, making sure to prevent frustrated tears from the uncoordinated little. Sand was not ideal for face planting, but hey, it was better than a sidewalk.  
Looking up with a wave as they approached, Lance dislodged the piece of plastic used to blow up the float from his mouth, wiping off the residual spittle from his lips. “What brings you two to La Playa De Lance?” he huffed, taking deep breaths as he spoke, winded from blowing up the large half inflated raft in his hands. Keith giggled as Lance wiggled his brow, ducking shyly behind Hunk. 

“My hair doesn't look that bad, does it?” Lance joked, exaggeratingly pretending to fix his messy beach hair. Hunk let out a chuckle and his friend’s antics, patting the baby's back as he shuffled him forwards. “Can you watch him for a bit, or at least until I finish setting up the umbrella?” he gestured to where Coran was running after the umbrella, wind taking it a considerable distance as he fumbled for it. 

Lance did a heroic job of holding back a snort as Coran tripped into the sand. Still better than concrete. “Sure I'll let the little guy help me for a bit.” He agreed amenably, shoulders shaking in mock laughter. “Here. Do you wanna blow up your floaties?” The dark skinned man asked, holding up two deflated yellow pool arm floats. Keith took one, confused as to why he wasn't handed his paci. Oh well, we would make do. Yellow was a pretty tasty color, he thought sticking the corner in his mouth. Mm. Gritty.  
“Ew! Ew! Ew! No Keith! That doesn’t go in your mouth! That was on the ground!” Lance exclaimed in horror, scrambling for the slobbery float. No sooner than Lance took the object out of his mouth, Keith began to sniffle. He was being yelled at! No one was giving him what he wanted, Bubba was nowhere in sight and being scolded was the last straw. Fussy tears rolled down his cheek, only to be swiped away with a thumb. 

“Aww did someone miss naptime? Are you a cranky bebe today?” Lance cooed, wrapping him up in a hug and gently swaying. Something brushed his lips, and he sniffled opening his eyes. A bright red piece of plastic greeted his sight. Finally! His pacifier. He gratefully closed his lips around it, relaxing into the hold as Lance rubbed circles into his back, feeling soft vibrations on his chest as the blue paladin hummed. 

“Bubba.” The baby choked out miserably, wanting comfort from his primary caregiver. As much as he liked the other paladins , his Bubba's presence was a balm, soothing any anxieties about swimming, or scary sand monsters. Luckily, Lance seemed to understand. “Okay baby, we can wait for Bubba. C'mon, it looks like Hunk and Coran set up the beach umbrella. We can get you all situated on a nice, warm towel and maybe you can take a little nap.” He crooned comfortingly.

Keith internally rejoiced as Lance led him to the umbrella, he had no idea what Lance was saying but he understood ‘Bubba’ and that was good enough. As they approached he spotted Allura and Shiro carrying beach chairs and the cooler. He began babbling excitedly and pointing, tears quickly drying as they got closer to their destination.   
Not quite feeling big enough to run over to him, Keith just let Lance lead him over, gently swinging their arms. Lance smiled at the adorable little, his cute little baby cheeks still blotchy with tears, pacifier bobbing rapidly as he squirmed to get closer to his Bubba. Keith whined, already showing signs of crankiness. A sleepy Keith was a weepy Keith, afterall and Lance was a little glad to pass him off before an imminent meltdown.

“Shiro! Somebody wants to see you!” Lance sang, catching the older man’s attention as the baby finally darted ahead. Shiro looked up from setting up the final beach chair, standing up in time for an incoming attack. Keith gave him a tight hug, nuzzling into his firm chest, forcing the him to tilt his head upwards, lest he be smacked in the face with a crooked hat.

“Hey bub, how do you like the beach, hm? Did you try to swim in the ocean yet?” Bubba asked with a grin, brushing the dark fringe of hair from Keith’s eyes. Getting only a shy shake of the baby’s head in response, Shiro’s brow furrowed in concern. “What's wrong, tatertot?” he asked, readjusting the hat so it aligned on the dark mop of hair.   
“Someone's sleepy.” Lance answered, laying a towel next to the beach chairs. He patted the spot. “Just rest for a little bit.” Shiro nodded, watching drooping eyes valiantly fight to stay open. He scooped Keith up, the baby clinging to him like a koala as he maneuvered them both onto the towel under the shaded area. 

Laying Keith's head against the crook of his neck, Shiro readjusted him into a comfier position, settling down as the others finished setting up the spot. They waved as they hustled towards the water, leaving the two to observe from the towel. Well, for him to observe at least, he thought, looking down at his sleepy baby. 

That was fine. They were in no rush, the beach wasn't going anywhere. Shiro sighed in contentment, listening to the sound of waves rolling and the distant chaos. Maybe later, they would get to build a sandcastle, or do some swimming, but for now, this was perfect.


	2. If there's a will there's a wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets evicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really cracking myself up with the titles

Blinking against the sun, Keith groggily moaned, looking for warmth to bury himself into. When he was met with none, he pried open his eyes, looking around under their beach spot. He was kinda sweaty. It was hot. Where was Bubba? How long was he asleep? He was shaken out of his thoughts of abandonment when he was poked. Shifting himself sleepily, he rolled over onto his tummy to greet who was behind him.

“Hey.” Pidge smiled, rising up from her beach chair to plop beside him on the large beach towel. “You missed volleyball. Lance got caught in the net during setup.” she informed, bright yellow popsicle idling by her lips. She laughed when he gently used her wrist to guide the popsicle to his mouth, only to have the sugary treat bump into his pacifier.  
“You hungry? I think Shiro packed a snack for you in your bag,” she said, stretching over to root around in the diaperbag. Keith spat out his pacifier, mouthing at the yellow popsicle while she was distracted. 

“Ah! here we go….hey!” She protested, frowning at the brutal attack on her popsicle. Surrendering the now drool-covered ice pop, she sighed as she once again hunted in the diaper bag, this time for wet wipes. “You little stinker. Look at the mess you're making.” she groused, liquid sugar dripping onto her legs. “At least I can say I fed you something. How are you always so sticky?” Wiping at the corners of his mouth, she fussed over him before deeming him clean enough. She was sure he would get dirty anyways later, babies were a little gross that way. 

“Why don’t we go play in the water, huh? You haven't been in the water yet.”

Looking out at the shore, he could see his friends relaxing in the water. His Bubba had his arms on a floaty raft, next to Allura. It looked kinda fun, bobbing up and down into the waves. Keith looked away from the water and towards his current makeshift caregiver, making grabby hands up at Pidge. 

She cringed. She sure hadn’t skimped on training but Keith wasn’t exactly light either. “C’mon why dont we walk? Walking in the sand is kinda fun! Its all smooshy!” Deeming that the sand was smooshy enough, Keith wobbled to a stand. Whining at having to walk when he was so sleepy, he was quieted as his pacifier was guided back to his lips.

“C’mon you big baby, its not that far.” She promised, grabbing hold of his hand when it didn't look like he would go to the shore on his own. Kicking off her flip flops, she made her way down to the shore, pausing when she glanced at Hunk and Lance building a sandcastle. The brown haired man was chattering away, giggling as Hunk put seashells on his eyes. Oh. She hadn't realized Lance had decided to be little today, too. When had that happened?

Deciding to tempt fate, because really, Keith hadn’t had a playmate in a while she turned to address him. “Ooo looks like Lance is having fun building a sandcastle! Do you wanna play with him or go play in the water?” keeping her tone light and gentle she tried not to coo at him. 

Confused by the question, Keith gave a few tentative sucks on his pacifier. What did she want him to do? He was being very good, walking like a big boy and listening to an adult, but a choice was a little bit too big for him at the moment. He patiently waited for her to continue. His efforts to be good proved to be a worthwhile because she was tugging his hand again. 

Hunk gave a wave as Pidge and Keith came over to what was a pretty impressive sand castle. “Hey guys! We just collected a bunch of seashells! Wanna help decorate?” Hunk offered, smiling as the baby plopped down next to Lance, immediately entranced by the shininess of the white seashell. Grateful that Keith currently had a pacifier in, Hunk hoped the little wouldn’t be eating anymore sand today. 

Lance had dropped shortly after the volleyball game, but his headspace today seemed 4 or 5ish. Old enough to be trusted with small objects at least. Speaking of Lance, he seemed delighted to have a playmate, and was deep in conversation about the architectural integrity of the sandcastle, not bothered as Keith distractedly drew shapes in the sand. Giving Pidge a nod to let her know she was off the hook for Keith-sitting duty, he turned to his attention back to the kids.

“You think that we need to make better walls to keep out the baddies? Maybe we should make a mote!” Lance rattled off, ready to fortify the shaped lump of sand. “C’mon Keef! Dig it like this!” Lance demonstrated, making exaggerated scoops with swooping sound effects. Keith tried imitating with shallow scoops, clumsily thrown behind him. Hunk smiled. It was good to see them playing so well. Usually depending on Lance or Keith’s age, it was hit or miss that the boys would get along.  
“You ruined it! My sandcastle is all gross now!” 

Or not. 

“Lance, Be nice! I’m sure whatever Keith did, we can still fix your sandcastle.” Hunk reasoned, looking over at both distressed littles. Keeping peace was important, it wouldn't do any good to have an upset toddler and a crying baby. “He peed on it!” Lance pointed, outraged at such an act of treason as he shuffled away from the urine-damped sand. Hunk sighed. Yeah, couldn’t really undo that one. “Well, Im sure it was an accident, you know babies don't really know when they have to go potty.” Hunk pacified. 

Keith sniffled, looking down to his wet swim trunks. Lance was mad at him because he was such a baby and now he was wet and the sand was sticking to his leg and it wasn’t smooshy anymore. He wanted to say sorry, but his tongue felt like mud. Words were hard today, so maybe he could show Lance he was sorry instead. Picking up the prettiest seashell from his stash, he offered it to Lance in a display of apology. 

Lance turned his cheek away, crossing his arms. “Now I have to build another sandcastle to live in!” he huffed with a glare, getting with his bucket and scoop to find another spot to start ‘construction’. “And you aren’t allowed to live in it this time!” 

Harsh.

Hunk frowned, Lance was definitely getting a talking to later, but for now he had a baby on the edge of a meltdown to take care of. Dusting the sand off his knees, Hunk stood, scooping the baby up from his spot in the sand. Trying not to be grossed out by the wet sand sticking to the little, Hunk headed towards the water. It would be two birds with one stone, He could take care of Keith’s wet pants and take him swimming with Shiro. Then he could check up on Lance after Shiro hogged the baby like usual. 

Keith whimpered as they got further into the water, beginning to cry as he clung harder to Hunk. “Hey, shh it's ok! It's just a little water!” He hastily soothed, bouncing up and down while a hand made its way to rub circles into Keith’s back. As their stomachs hit the water, Keith broke out into full on wails.

Ok. This might be harder than it looked. He just had to tough it out until he made his way to Shiro, but hey, at least Keith's pants weren't covered in pee anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lifes a beach, but wow writing isnt that bad guys

**Author's Note:**

> No art for this one but there may or may not be a chapter two in the works!


End file.
